What is this I'm feeling?
by RetroGirl
Summary: Chapter 6 is here, for this silly lemonielime I wrote. Notice this is not for kids and for people who don't like sexual context.
1. Chapter 1 Rukia

What is this I'm feeling?

It was morning and Rukia was still in the closet, lying on her made shift bed. She would of normally gotten up and go to school before Ichigo wakes up, but for some reason Rukia decided to stay in bed a little longer. 30 minutes later she was getting bored, she decide to get up and go, when Rukia was about to open the closet door, Ichigo's alarm clock went off and heard the grumpy teenage boy starting to wake up. Rukia sat still on her bed, trying not to make a sound and listing to Ichigo trying to shut off his alarm clock.

"Ah finally that stupid clock is off." Said Ichigo; starting to get up from his bed.

Rukia open the closet door just a crack, watching Ichigo getting off his bed and notice right away that he was naked. Her heart started to race and feel her cheeks getting a little more warmer, then she looked away and wondering why she feeling this way.

She have seen naked men before at the Soul Society bath house and felt nothing for them, but in these temporary body of hers, for the past two months, she was starting to learn how to feel more human and it's scaring her.

Rukia looked back to Ichigo's well tone naked butt and watching him doing some stretching exercise. She could feel the rest of her body starting to warm up, especially between her legs and her breathing was coming little harder now. Ichigo turn around facing the closet door and still stretching, right in front of her. Rukia saw his huge member and was feeling very hot under her pajamas and very wet below, so she took them off, now she was naked as well.

Still watching him doing his exercise, Rukia was starting to feel frustrated looking for some relieved. She couldn't help it, but let her hand side between her legs and started to rub her folds. Now every time Ichigo stretch, Rukia rub a little deeper and harder, trying to get her release and keeping the moans quite as possible. But then she heard him talking.

"I think that's good enough." Said Ichigo; getting up from the floor and grabbing a towel going to the bathroom.

Rukia took her hand out and look at the juices, seeing how wet and sticky she was. "Can't believe I did that to myself." She quickly grabs some tissues and cleans the mess off her hand and inner legs, and then she put on her school clothes and lifted Ichigo's room from the window.

After his shower; Ichigo walk back in his room, went to the closet shut the web cam off and went to his computer. "Okay little Ms. Soul Reaper, lets see what you been up too?"


	2. Chapter 2 Ichigo

A/N: Okay I know it was a compete story, but some people want me to do another chapter, so here we go. Oh yeah! I redid some of my spelling mistakes I can see and my grammar? Maybe it's still crappy. So don't be surprise if you see more spelling mistakes and bad grammar, in this chapter.

What is this I'm feeling: Chapter Two

Ichigo was in front of his desk, down loading last night's recording of Rukia staying in his closet. He started recording her a few weeks ago, because Ichigo was having fantasies of her, little over a month and being a guy as he is. He thinks by filming her, when she changes her clothes, could help him out a bit more. As he fast forward the time she was sleeping and until she woke up, then he notices something was different.

"That weird Rukia stay a little longer in bed, that's not like her."

He speeds up the time again, to the time he woke up and to see what she was doing. Ichigo watch and grin.

"Well, well, well… aren't you a naughtily little girl, Rukia. Watching me, while I'm doing my exercises." And the he notice, she looked away. "What's wrong Rukia, don't you fine me sexy? Yeah baby!" Said Ichigo; doing his bad impression of Aston Powers.

A few seconds later, his eyes widen when Rukia was taking off her pajamas, but he only could see the top of her breast as usual. Ichigo loosen he towel and grabbed his member.

"Could on Rukia show me a bit more, then just your breast this time?" Moving his hand a little faster; Ichigo was surprise that Rukia was leaning back and he could see more of her body. "Yeah baby that is it." And then he notice that is was touching herself. "That's right Rukia think of me, doing that to you."

He was moving his hand faster, harder and he was breathing heavier, and let his free hand touch the computer screen, pretending at he was touching her. But then he heard a splat hitting the keyboard, letting go of his hand and leaning back on his chair.

"Oh man that was good." Then Ichigo back on the computer and stopped the recording. "That one is a keeper." He clicked to save and looked at the time; realize he was going to be late.

He quickly got up clean his clean off the keyboard, put on his school uniform and ran downstairs, grabbed his school bag and out the door. While running; Ichigo was thinking what he saw this morning, Rukia masturbating like that. Really got him going and also thinking just maybe, he could make his fantasies and to reality.


	3. Chapter 3 Orihime's show & tell

(A/N: Okay here chapter 3, my spelling and grammar maybe still crap, and I know some of you will let me know, but as long you still like this story. Oh yeah one more thing could you let me know which spelling for one character is right, is it Uryu or is it Ururu? Because I'm not sure.)

What is this I'm feeling/ Chapter 3: Orihime's show and tell

It was lunch Ichigo and some of his friends were up on the roof eating their lunch; Ichigo notice that Uryu had a little gift box, sitting beside him.

"Hey Uryu what is with the present?" Asked Ichigo, and then biting into his sandwich again.

"It's a gift for Orihime."

"Oh that's nice." Ichigo talking with his mouth full.

"That's weird." Said Chad.

"My do you say that Chad?"

"Because I got Orihime at gift too."

Ichigo slide back a bit, when Uryu and Chad gave each other a dirty look. Meanwhile on the school yard Rukia was sitting with her classmates, listening to their conversations and eating her lunch. When Orihime asked the girls a question, and then they all stop talking and looked at her.

"I said did any of you try giving a guy a blow-job before?" Said Orihime, asking the girls again.

They were all shaking their heads no, Rukia look at her weird and wondering what is a blow-job, and why should she give it to a guy.

"A blow-job? Orihime, what's a blow-job?"

Some of the girls laugh at Rukia, and then Orihime looked at her and smile.

"Well Rukia a blow-job is another word for sucking a guy's penis."

Rukia's eyes bugged out like she can't believe her doing that type of thing and Orihime shaking her head yes.

"Orihime how could you let yourself to do that, disusing thing?"

"Well at first, when I was with Chad, he asked me to do him a favor and I said sure what is it? He wanted me to give him a blow-job, I heard about blow-jobs from the other girl and they sound like fun, and so said ok, I'll did it. When he unzipped his pant and pulled it out. I wasn't sure how to do this. Because he was so huge. So he guides me how to do it." Then Orihime pull out a 12inch long lolly-pop and took the wrapper off. "And this is how you give a guy a blow-job." Rukia and the other girls watch her, for 5 minutes as she licked all over her sweet treat and then sucking up and down in her mouth. "See it's not hard to do, but it wouldn't tease as sweet like this lolly-pop, it more on the salty side."

"Okay Chad like you doing that to him, but not all guy's like girls doing that to them." Then Rukia was laugh at again.

"Oh no Rukia all guys do like that, I did the same thing to Uryu and he never been happier."

Then Rukia's phone went off; so she quickly gets up to find Ichigo, because a Hollow was near by.

Back on the school roof; Chad and Uryu were fighting and poor Ichigo was underneath them trying to craw his way out. They stop for a moment, when they heard the door slam open and it was Rukia. Ichigo was happy to see her.

"Oh hi Chad, Uryu; Huh Ichigo I need you to come with me and help me out with something."

"Sure Rukia." Said Ichigo; when he finally got Chad and Uryu off of him.

"What happen to you Ichigo and why were you three fighting about?"

He grabs at her arm. "I'll tell you later, but first we have a job to do."


	4. Chapter 4 The Little DayDreamers

What is this I'm feeling: Chapter 4

After Ichigo fight the Hollow, which was hardy no match for him, of course; so him and Rukia got back to before lunch period was over.

During class Rukia was day dreaming about what happen after Ichigo defeated the Hollow, he walked up in front of her and stands there close to her with out saying a word. She was remembering how her heart was beating fast, starting to feel her body getting warmer and wanting to press her lips agues his. But she snaps right out of it, when Kisuke came by and congrats Ichigo on a job well done. Now Rukia was pissed off at Kisuke for ruining her moment with Ichigo, that she oh most broke her pencil in haft; Ichigo looked at Rukia and noticing the frustration on her face, so he smirked to himself and remembering how he felt after battling with the Hollow. When he walked up to her, still feeling the rush and locking his eyes with hers; he wanted to take her right there and now, if she like it or not, to feel every inch of her. But of course Kisuke had to come along and congratulate him for defeating the Hollow. Ichigo thought about it for awhile and it was a good thing that Kisuke came by, because he would feel Rukia a lot better in his own body, then his ghost form.

After school Rukia had gone over to Kisuke's place for awhile, getting some Soul Society black market stuff; she looked at her watch and noticing she was running late, so she ran to Ichigo's as fast as she can before his family comes home, so they don't notice her clamming up to his bedroom window. She made it just in time, feeling sweaty and out of breath. Then the door open, Rukia was scared thinking it was one of Ichigo's sisters or his dad, not sure if she had time to hide. But it was Ichigo coming in, she felt relived it was him, and then she blushing realizing he was only a towel around this wasted.

"Oh shit Rukia, don't you ever knock?" Making sure the towel was still on him.

"Sorry, I just got up here before your family notices me sneaking up to your room."

"Well you could of use the front door; my family is gone for the long weekend."

"Well you could have told me earlier, you jerk. Now I feel all sweaty and dirty, I need to go and use the shower."

"Fine go all ready, Rukia. I'll make us some dinner; it will be ready in an hour."

When Rukia finely lifted his room, Ichigo put on his clothes and looked at his computer.

"So much for me seeing this morning video again." When he was about to leave, Ichigo stop for a moment. "But maybe I get some new footage later on tonight." He goes to the close and turn on his web-cam.


	5. AN:

A/N: I know my last chapter was a tease, so I'll be a good Retro Girl and try to give you what you want, sometime next week or so. And yes there is still going to be misspellings and bad grammar, so please bear with me. Oh one more thing; I am going the Anime North in Toronto Canada, this weekend, to meet the English voice actors for the Bleach anime. Like Johnny Yong Bosch dose Ichigo, Michelle Ruff dose Rukia, Patrick Seitz dose Isshin Kurosake, and Wendee Lee dose Tatsuki & Ururu. Hopefully I get their autographs, and I'll be a happy camper.

Up date: May 29, 2007

I had a great weekend at Anime North; Get all the autographs I wanted, even get Stephanie Sheh, who dose Orihime. My friend and I sat with Johnny Yong Bosh at a brunch with the voice actors; I say he's not bad looking for a former Power Ranger. LOL! ;) I asked him if he was still doing the Bleach series. He said yes and he's up to episode 50. Cool! Anyway I have to get writing that next chapter of mine, hear from you guys later.


	6. Chapter 5 It's lemon time

(A/N: Okay, okay the lemon chapter you all been waiting for; so this is my second time writing one, the spelling and grammar are still bad. I hope this chapter doesn't ban me for the month again for writing it. Because I did an Inuyasha one and I got in shit for it.)

What is this I'm feeling? Chapter 5:

After dinner; Rukia said she was tired and was going to bed early, leaving Ichigo with the dishes. When he was done cleaning up and put the dishes in the washer, Ichigo went upstairs to see if Rukia was still a wake.

"Rukia are you still up?"

Rukia turn her head, but didn't answer him, and the closet door started to open, so she quickly shut her eyes. Ichigo looked at her and notice right away that she was faking it, because her eyes were shut to tritely, so he closet the door and smirked to himself.

"Oh man, my back feels like I have been in an odd position all day, maybe I'll do some stretching exercises." Saying it loud enough for Rukia to hear him.

Rukia sat up and open the closet door at bit more, and watch him taking his clothes off. She could feel her heart starting to race and her body getting warmer, and then she took off her pajamas and throws them at the corner of her bed. Ichigo was naked now and facing in front her of starting to stretch, and Rukia place her right hand between her legs. For about 5 minutes he stretch in front of his closet door, and then he stopped, walked to his closet and open the door. Rukia was shock and anger, that Ichigo caught her in the act. He just smirked and pulled Rukia's hand from between her legs, and took a sniff from it.

"I hope good taste good, the way you smell?" And then he licked the juices from her fingers.

Rukia could feel her anger leaving her and getting turn on this he took his time licking and sucking her juices from her hand. So she sat on her bed and grabs Ichigo's penis, and started to lick it, the way Orihime show her how. Ichigo finely let go of her hand and grabs hold of the closet and put his other hand on Rukia's head and he started to moan out her name. That made her to suck on him even more. After a few minutes; Ichigo release himself into her mouth, and Rukia licked it all up, then he made her stop.

Ichigo panting heavily; "Now it's my turn." And then he kissed her passionately, he could taste himself from her welcoming mouth. Then he was leaving a trail of wet butterfly kiss, all the way down to her folds and shoves his tough into her bud, and started to play with it.

"O.M.G., Ichigo!" She cried out and grabbing hold of his hair, wanting him to go in deeper.

Ichigo smirked to himself and thinking his fantasy, doing Rukia in his closet is going to come true. "You taste so good Rukia." And then started to put his fingers into her, to get more of her sweet honey.

Rukia felt her head swimming when he did that. "Ichigo, O.M.G. don't stop please, Ichigo don't' stop!"

He gave her one last lick, and then he went up and gave her another passionate kiss, so she could taste herself as well and asked her a question. "Rukia."

"Yes." Trying to catch her breath.

He moves his head to her ear. "Do you want me to continue what I've been doing to you or do you want me to fuck your brains out?" Then he moves his head to look at her.

Rukia wasn't sure, she did enjoy what he doing, but going all the way with him is something she never thought of before.

"I'm waiting." Then he started to kiss around her neck and slide his hand down to her folds again, and letting his fingers do the work, and then he kiss him way down to her breast, nipping and sucking at them.

After a few minutes Rukia finely answer his. "O.M.G. Ichigo, yes!"

Ichigo wasn't sure what she was saying yes to. "Yes for what Rukia?"

"I'm saying yes, I want you to fuck the brains out of me."

Ichigo had a big grin on his face and quickly crawl into the closet. He was on top of her kissing like crazy. Rukia was kissing him back as well. Then Ichigo sat on his knees, trying to not hit his head on the shelve, or the web cam, and then placing Rukia's legs between him.

"Are you ready Rukia?"

She nodded yes. "Yes Ichigo, I'm ready for you." And then moving her hips closer to his. So he enter her in one quick thrust, Rukia whimpers a bit feeling sharp pain from her lower area, he notice how it hurting her and when he was about to pull out. "No Ichigo, don't stop."

"Rukia are you sure? I don't want to hurt like this."

"I did care about the pain just keep going."

"As you wish, my little Soul Reaper." Then he grabs hold of her hips and started to thrust into her slowly, so she can get used to it.

Rukia was feeling inpatient, she wanted him to go faster and harder. "Came on Ichigo, show me what you got, going faster, dame it."

"If that's what you want, you'll get it." Getting a better hold of her hips and speeding his paste.

Rukia was feeling her pain going away and feeling the pleasure, every time he thrust into her, and Ichigo could feel her walls closing around. But he wasn't going to stop, until he gets his release.

After ten minutes, Rukia was started to scream. "O.M.G., O.M.G! ICHIGO!" She felt her first orgasm.

"O.M.G. Rukia I'm cuming." Ichigo finely got his release, and then he collapse on top of her, still inside and letting his seed spill out. "Oh man, that was good." And then he kisses her on the lips.

"You could say that again." Kissing him back.

"O.M.G. Rukia I love you so much." Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Ichigo." Snuggling up to him.

"Don't know about you Rukia, but I feel like doing it again, in doggie style. So what do you say, hum?"

"Sure I'm game, but what's doggie style?"

"I'll show you."

Back in Kisuke's shop; Kisuke was watching the whole thing on his computer. "Oh their at it again. Boy that Ichigo kid has a lot of energy in him. Poor Rukia I hope she know what she's getting herself into. Funny she hasn't notice the web cam yet."

(A/N; do you want to do one more just the heck of it? Just to see if she buses his ass for that web cam.)


	7. Chapter 6 I'm sorry Rukia

(A/N: Sorry it took my awhile to update, hope you like it…)

What is this I'm feeling? Chapter 6

The next morning; Ichigo and Rukia were still sleeping in the closet and in each others arms, after their all night sex marathon. Then Rukia started to wake up, she felt her phone vide rate under-nigh her pillow. She checked to see who it was text messaging her, it was from Kisuke, telling her that her shipment just came in. So Rukia softy move Ichigo over, trying her best not to wake him, quickly went to the bathroom to wash up, when she got back to the bedroom and started to put her bra on, she felt something wrap around her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Ichigo; whispering in her ear.

"Going to Kisuke's to pick up something."

"Is that all?" Then he moved his hand to her pussy.

"Ichigo!" She moan out loud, when she his finger playing with her clit. "I really have to go." Trying her best to get away from him.

"I think Kisuke can wait about 5 more minutes can he." Then he had her sitting on his lap on top of the bed, as he enters her from behind and grabs her left breast, making her moan.

After an hour later; Rukia finely got to Kisuke's shop, with a smile on her face.

"You're late Rukia, was another Hollow attack?" Asking Kisuke.

"Oh no just over slept." Trying her best to hide her smile.

Kisuke knew that look and why she was late. "Your item is right beside my computer and you can leave the money there too."

When she walk up to his desk, she notice a black little object on his computer, like the same black object she notice last night, while have sex with Ichigo. "Kisuke what this on your computer?"

"Oh that's my new web cam."

"Web cam."

"Yeah I get it a couple of weeks ago, it the latest thing in web cams, it's smaller, coreless, so it can take photos and record images from 10 feet from the computer. It's the greatest gadget, I ever got."

"Really." Rukia trying to hold her temper.

"It should dose, and I got Ichigo one of them."

"You did."

"Oh yeah, when I order two by mistake, so I sold it to Ichigo, and I made him pay three time the amount for it too." Then he laughs about it.

"When?"

"About the same time I got mine. Why?"

"No reason just wondering, that all." And then she grabs her item. "Will Kisuke it been nice visit, but I have to go somewhere and maybe-killing-someone-while-I'm-at-it."

"What was that last part Rukia?"

"Nothing Kisuke, bye." Rukia quickly ran out the door, and as she ran as fast as she can back to Ichigo's house, she stop and start to cry. "Ichigo you lying bastard, you said you love me and I fell for it. I can't believe you used me like that for your sick recording." Then she cries even hard and felt a pair of hands touching her shoulders.

"But I truly do love Rukia."

She turns around and notices it was Ichigo, so she hit him in the gut, and that brought down to his knees.

"Rukia wait."

"Why sure I you use me."

"I know and I'm sorry, please forgive me, and just let me explain, why I did it."

"That you're nothing but lying pig."

"Okay, maybe I'm a pig but I'm not a liar."

"Bull shit."

"Rukia please wait, okay."

"Alright you have 1 minute."

"1 minute?"

"55 seconds, time's a wasting Ichigo."

"Okay, okay…the truth is yes at first I was filming you, because I was having these feelings about you and what you said to me, when you get your powers back, and I'll forget you. I didn't want to forget you, so I had a web cam in the closet to record images of you, so I wouldn't forget you. Well mostly I caped the naked images of you."

"Is that all?"

"No, but yesterday after I killed at Hollow, I realize how much you met to me, that I wanted to make love to you right there in the park, but if Kisuke didn't came over, I would have done it with you, if you were willing or not."

"You were going to do that to me."

"Yes, but I'm glad that I waited later on last night. When you and I finely did it, and also recording it all too, with out you knowing about it; I'm so sorry, Rukia, I'll do anything to make it up to you, just anything, so you would be angry at me anymore."

"Anything I want."

"Yes whatever you want I'll do it."

Rukia kneel down with him and lifted up his chin. "What I want from you is simple."

"What is it?"

"You are going to pleasure me."

Ichigo cracked a little smile. "You want me to pleasure you."

"Yes and you're going to pleasure me until I said stop, if you don't…" She grabs him by the balls. "I'm going to hurt you big time. Got it?"

"I got it." He was trying to breathe; while Rukia was still holding on to him.

"Good and if you be a good little boy…" Then she finely let go of him. "Maybe just maybe we'll do a little recording as well."

Two days later; Ichigo's dad and his two sister, were finely home, and while unpacking the car Yuzu notice a little gift box at the front door.

"Hey look what I found." As she picks it up and read who it's for.

"What it is?" Asked Karin; while handing out some stuff to her dad.

"Some guy name Kisuke left a present for Ichigo and someone name Rukia."

"Let me have a look at it, honey." Said Isshin; he took the box from her and gave it a little shake; it made a sound like tiny bells inside. "Hum, I wondering what it could be?"

As they got in; Isshin called out for Ichigo, but there was no answer. "Guest he's not home." After he said that, all of a summon they heard an odd thumping sound over their heads.

"No dad he's home, and I think he's listening to he's i-pod." Said Karin, while putting her bag down on the floor.

"Why don't you girls go to the kitchen and got supper ready, and I'll go upstairs and let Ichigo know we're home."

"Okay daddy and don't forget to gift Ichigo his present." Said Yuzu with a smile on her smile

When Isshin got up to Ichigo room; he heard some moaning, so he open the bedroom door a bit to see what's going in there. He saw a naked girl on top of Ichigo and she was ridding him big time. Isshin got all teary eye and open the door all the way.

"Oh Ichigo I so proud of you."

Ichigo and Rukia were in shock, that his dad comes in the bedroom like that, Rukia was still sitting top, and so Ichigo covered her breast with his hands.

"Dad! What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Sorry son, but I just so proud of you finding some girl. Because for a while I was worry that you met be gay." And then he gave Rukia a look. "Hey there sweet heart, why don't get off that loser and let a real man rock your world."

Rukia was disused, so Ichigo grab he pillow and through it at his father. "Dad just get the fuck out of here, and leave my lover alone."

"Ok, ok… oh some left this for you and the little lady here." Throwing the gift box to them and closing the door.

Rukia rows off of Ichigo and sat on the edge of the bed. "Who send us a gift?" Then she picks it up and hands to him.

Ichigo read the tag. "It's from Kisuke."

"Why would he give us this? You don't think he knows about us, do you?"

"Not sure." Then he opens the box and inside was a silver baby rattle. "What the fuck?"

"A baby's rattle?" Then she looked at in shock. "Woo, there is no way I can get pregnant, I'm not really human. It's impossible; it has to be his sick joke."

Ichigo looked away. "I-knew-I-should-of-buy-some-condoms."

"What?"

"Nothing, just nothing."

"It's impossible I can't get pregnant, I just can't be. Could I?"

Then he hugged her. "Maybe your body is more human, and then you think."

"But Ichigo…"

"Sh-h-h… its okay, if all our lover making give us a child." And then he put his hand on her belly. "I sure we'll do great parents."

"Oh Ichigo." She puts her head on his shoulder.

"If it is possible, I hope it's a girl and name her Masaki after my mother."

"And has ginger hair too."

The End…


End file.
